SCAR m e :
by Fatal-Love
Summary: [ l a r x e n e X m a r l u x i a]drabble.BLOOD only brought her closer,or that's what she liked to think.


**♥SHUT UP♥**

'_Show me your artificial, **ugly** love.'_

_**«'**And cut, cut, cut my heart apart**.'«**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Another tremor of terror and nirvana shook the body of the blond woman again.

His lips trailed small, bruising kisses down her neck and down to her pulse as they rested in one of Marluxia's secret sanctuaries. His teeth sunk in her pale neck making her hiss and grip his pale salmon hair in pain and pleasure. She felt beads of blood slither down her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts and to her stomach, staining her skin brightly. She smirked finely as his tongue kneaded the wound and spread the scarlet liquid in patterns across her neck and shoulders.

"Just _lovely_."

The assassin whispered as he removed the remainder of her cloak, leaving her nude. Thin, elaborate scars littered her frame, each holding a special significance. Larxene grimaced visibly as she drew her legs in under her, seeing Marluxia pull a blade from his cloak. She didn't move she stayed obediently as her hands folded under her breasts. The older male walked behind her and crawled to her back, holding her stomach from behind.

"Now, Larxene, tell me of your love."

Marluxia murmured as he gently teased the small of her back with the cool edge of the blade. Larxene shook slightly and let out a shaky breath. If she could actually feel fear, she would be crying right now.

"My love is aggressive on the outside. Off-putting and ugly to most people, but you have found the soft and tender side of it XI."

Marluxia kissed her neck as she finished her words. The Nymph could feel his lips curve into that delicious, defiant smile of his against her spine as the blade moved up to the middle of her back, causing pinches of hot pain in her spine. Blood dribbled through the thin cuts and beaded in her ashen skin. Marluxia's bare hand that was on her stomach was now at the top her chest, tracing her collar bone with memorized precision.

"Go on."

Larxene sucked in a shaky breath as the pain began to numb her senses. The empty cold of nakedness and the warmth of blood made her mind short-circuit.

"-But, We can't feel or love. I try to love you but you don't even bother its just foolish touching in the end. Ugly, grotesque, and Deviant."

Larxene's green eyes fluttered with shame, those blonde lashes kissing her cheeks gently as her eyes stung vehemently. Her chest never felt so**empty** _before_ as it did now. Another Baritone chuckle made her tremble, fisting her hands on her thighs. The blade embedded itself in her skin, tearing her skin as it made tiny deep patterns. Blood was gushing out of her back, but she wasn't crying as the searing pain pounded into her back. She was used to this abuse, where Marluxia would trick and cut her. She was beginning to like it; it showed he had some sort of _artificial _feeling for her. Even if it wasn't _fake_ love.

"That's good my little bee, I'm glad you can grasp my intentions."

The Botanist mused as his free hand petted her head lightly. She hated him when he patronized her that way, treating her like a child, yet she found it some what precious. It was something he could do only to **her**. Larxene stood still like a statue, waiting for Marluxia to finish and leave her with _his_ permanent scars. It was his way to attain pleasure, comfort and Euphoria. The Savage didn't mind, even if the cost was her own body.

She didn't care that she was toy for him to use then throw away. He had broken her long ago, and still keeps her.

She didn't care that he had no feelings _of love_ for her, and never will.

This was a secret they could share _together_. Between the both of them.

If they could share some sort of bond, she was _happy_ satisfied.

He was just too **addicting**.

Marluxia wiped his blade clean as he stood back and gazed at Larxene's back. It was cover in grotesquely pretty ribbons of blood that showed and intricate and gorgeous design. Savagely beautiful, like the owner. He walked back around to Larxene and kissed her softly one last time, seeing that her face was caught between pain and sadness. The woman knitted her brows together as tears stung her brilliant eyes. Marluxia stood and left the blade on her naked thigh. He opened the door and stopped in mid-step, looking over his shoulder with a smile as his penetrating sapphire eyes looked back to the woman.

"I hope you haven't completely broken, Larxene."

-------------------------------------

_○'Bruise me with your kisses and cut me with your nails'○_

'_abuse me to show your love_.'

**♥ SHOW ME YOUR SCARS ♥**

**.end.**

**xx**

**xx**

naked larxene. ----worthy for reviews?


End file.
